


strach #wolfstar

by NessieTuft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTuft/pseuds/NessieTuft
Summary: Remus czuł irracjonalny strach przed przyszłością,przed decyzjami,przed przyjaciółmi,przed zauroczeniami,przed nocą,przed sobą,przed obcymi,przed pomieszczeniami,przed niewiadomymi,przed odmową,przed głupstwami,przed nauczycielami,przed wodą,przed życiem.Syriusz starał się pomóc mu z tym wszysykim, jednak dodał tylko zmartwień Lupinowi. Zaczął bać się o ich ledwo kiełkujący związek, o Syriusza, o ich uczucia, o ich bliskość, o wszystko co ich łączyło.Remus uczył się doceniać wszystko, co miał.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. decidofobia

**Author's Note:**

> decidofobia - strach przed podejmowaniem decyzji

Hogwart to przystań dla wszystkich magów i czarodziejek, dla każdego, kto potrzebował azylu. To drugi dom dla większości z uczniów szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa.

Więc dlaczego on tak drżał? Zaciskał zbladłe palce na skrawkach swojej ciemnej szaty, czuł suchość w ustach a do oczu dobijały się słone łzy. Drżał w niepewności, obserwując uważnie dziwny kapelusz.

Dziwny kapelusz, który miał zadecydować o jego przyszłości w tej magicznej szkole.

Zamknął oczy, odliczając po francusku od dziesięciu do jednego.

un

Wyczekiwał swojego nazwiska, by w końcu przerwać ten dziwny stan.

deux

Miał dopiero jedenaście lat, nie powinien przeżywać takiego silnego strachu przed czymś tak niedorzecznym.

trois

Rozchylił powieki, by spojrzeć na swoich rówieśników.

quatre

Jak przypuszczał, tylko on odczuwa to wszystko tak intensywnie.

cinq

Czy był po prostu zbyt wrażliwy na takie sytuacje? Co było z nim nie tak?

six

Przełknął gęstniejącą ślinę, a jednak suchość nie przeszła. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

sept

Były dziwnie blade i obce. Podniósł wzrok i skrzyżował spojrzenie z Syriuszem Blackiem.

huit

Siedział na stołku, pewien siebie. Uśmiechnął się tuż przed wykrzyknięciem jego werdyktu.

neuf

Znowu zamknął oczy, słysząc jak dziwny kapelusz wykrzykuje na całą salę Gryffindor. 

dix

— Lupin Remus — wybrzmiał czyjść głos, jednak miodowowłosy skupił się na powstrzymaniu drżenia kolan.

Ktoś go wypchnął z grupki pierwszoroczniaków. Spojrzał szybko za siebie, by dostrzec błyszczące zęby Jamesa Pottera, który pokazał mu dwa kciuki uniesione ku górze. Szybko skupił się na Tiarze Wyboru i zrobił parę kroków. Na szczęście nie przewrócił się o szatę, jego dosyć długie kończyny jak na jego młody wiek sprawiały, że szata była wręcz za krótka.

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, kiedy usadowił się na stołku, a dziwna czapka dotknęła jego czupryny.

— Gryffindor! — zagrzmiała prawie od razu, a chłopak otworzył szerzej zielone oczy ze zdziwienia.

Dziwny kamień spadł mu z serca, a on sam oniemiały z euforii zdjął kapelusz z głowy i ruszył ku długiemu stolikowi Gryfonów. Zdrowe rumieńce szczęścia ozdobiły jego szczupłą buzię kiedy usiadł wśród swoich nowych przyjaciół, a wręcz rodziny. Należał do jakiegoś domu, należał do Domu Godryka wraz ze swoim nowopoznanym kolegą. Syriusz Black poklepał go po plecach i wskazał na drugą część sali.

Lupin spojrzał idealnie w momencie, kiedy Tiara wykrzykiwała wyrok Jamesa Pottera. Jak się okazało, on także trafił do Gryffindoru. Przybiegł uszczęśliwiony i usiadł jak najbliżej Syriusza i Remusa. Do ich trójki przysunął się Peter, który w pociągu dzielił z nimi przedział, a który został wybrany gdzieś pomiędzy strachliwym chłopcem a okularnikiem.

Syriusz na długo zapamiętał twarz swego nowego kolegi — usta wykrzywione w najszerszym uśmiechu jaki kiedykolwiek widział, oczy przymknięte, czerwono-złote elementy domu pojawiły się na jego szacie podkreślały rumieniec na jego napiętych policzkach. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego, przez co Black nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym niż świętowanie ich wspólnego, małego sukcesu.

***

Jakby jeszcze tego było mało — cała czwórka nowoprzyjętych Gryfonów trafiła do jednego dormitorium. Gdzieś za ich plecami krzątał się Frank Longbottom, w miarę cichy i niepozorny chłopak zajmujący łóżko najbliże największemu oknu w całym pomieszczeniu. Z chęcią przyłączył się do gry w karty, odzywając się głównie podczas przegrywania. Marszczył wtedy swoje dosyć grube brwi i prychał zirytowany, by w następnej chwili uśmiechnąć się drapieżnie i ukazać pozostałym zabójcze ułożenie kart. Frank zawsze dramatyzował by w następnej chwili ogrywać ich wszystkich po kolei. Nieważne w co zagrali, Gryfon odnajdował sposób na oszukanie lub uczciwe wygranie ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi.

Jeden z pierwszych wieczorów w ich dormitorium, Lupin nie potrafił zasnąć. Miodowowłosy chłopak powoli wstał do siadu i za pomocą nauczonego do przodu zaklęcia — lumos — oświetlił strony masywnej książki. Nie spojrzał na tytuł, jednak z tego co zrozumiał z pierwszych linijek, był to podręcznik do eliksirów.

— Nie jesteś zmęczony? — mruknął zaspany James przecierając swoje brązowe oczy. Nie otrzymując przez dłuższy czas odpowiedzi, postanowił po prostu zakryć głowę kołdrą i wrócić w objęcia Morfeusza.

— Jeszcze tylko jedna strona — szeptał do siebie Remus, zaczynając jednak czytać następną. I tak w kółko, dopóki nie zauważył, że nie potrzebował już zaklęcia do czytania. Za oknem zrobiło się całkiem jasno i wtedy do chłopaka dotarło, że nie spał przez całą noc w tygodniu szkolnym. Jęknął z niezadowolenia i opadł ciężko na swoją poduszkę.

— Ale z ciebie śpioch — Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno, widząc tylko wystające spod kołdry stopy Lupina. — Wstawaj Remus, chcesz zawalić pierwsze zajęcia z latania?

— Nie spałem całą noc — wyszeptał zawstydzony i wskazał na w całości przeczytany podręcznik od eliksirów. Na ten widok szatyn wytrzeszczył oczy i podniósł siłą przyjaciela do siadu. Przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła.

— Czy ty się dobrze czujesz?! — zawołał, budząc przy tym Franka. — Mieliśmy dopiero dwie godziny tych miksturek, ale już wiem, że to najprawdziwsza czarna magia. To powinno być zakazane, a ty to wykułeś!

— Nie wykułem — burknął zaspany chłopak i próbował opaść z powrotem na poduszkę. Dłonie Syriusza mu na to nie pozwoliły.

— Przeczytał i pewnie już jest do przodu — prychnął śmiechem James. Na jego nosie połyskiwały złote oprawki okularów, on sam zaczął bez skrępowania przebierać się w dormitorium, przy kolegach. — W nocy mnie obudził takim dziwnym światłem... Co to było?

— Lumos — mruknął miodowowłosy, który pogodził się z perspektywą przeżycia tego dnia na resztkach energii. Przeciągnął się, kiedy Syriusz go puścił i ziewnął potężnie. — Znam jeszcze parę zaklęć do przodu, bo to najpraktyczniejsze zajęcie tutaj.

— Dowiedziałeś się chociaż czegoś ciekawego z tej nieczystej księgi? — Frank podszedł do nich z gniazdem na głowie. Na jego widok Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno.

— Na zaliczeniu często jest eliskir zapomnienia — Lupin wstał ze swojego łóżka i podszedł do kufra, by wyjąć z niego ubrania.

— Skąd to wiesz? — James zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał wręcz wrogo na podręcznik.

— Mam używaną książkę — przyznał zawstydzony chłopak, który po wyjęciu szaty ruszył w stronę drzwi od łazienki. — Ktoś napisał piórem, że na egzaminie końcowym możemy mieć ten eliskir. Nie zapomnijcie.

— Ja już zapomniałem — Frank wzruszył ramionami i narzucił szatę na piżamę.

— Stary, nie powinieneś się ubrać? — Syriusz przeczesał swoje włosy patrząc rozśmieszony na Longbottoma.

— Po co? Ja już jestem gotowy do wyjścia, to zajmę sobie najlepsze miejsce i zjem zanim wy w ogóle wyjdziecie z dormitorium. Ja zawsze jestem krok do przodu.

Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem czując, że dzięki swoim nowym przyjaciołom, czas spędzony w Hogwarcie będzie jego najlepszym.


	2. 2. doksofobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doksofobia — strach przed wyrażaniem własnego zdania

Chłopak leniwie przymykał oczy, opierając głowę o zimną szybę. Znudził go widok nagle pojawiających i znikających się drzew, pół, jezior, rzek... Podróże prawie zawsze go uspiały, zwłaszcza kiedy nikogo nie było w jego najbliższym otoczeniu. Syriusz wraz z Jamesem postanowili pójść po coś do jedzenia, a kim byłby Peter, gdyby nie szedł za nimi jak cień? Dlatego teraz siedemnastolatek miał cały przedział dla siebie i nie zamierzał tego zmarnować. Miał czas, by się zdrzemnąć, jednak zanim zasnął, usłyszał dziwne szmery. Nie otwierał oczu, myśląc, że to jego przyjaciele wrócili. Może wyjątkowo byliby cicho, widząc zmęczonego Lupina?

— Bella, błagam cię, nie narzekaj — Zamiast perlistego śmiechu Pottera do jego uszu dotarł zachrypnięty i wręcz blady głos jakiegoś chłopaka.

W tej chwili zielonooki bardzo żałował, że jego paczka okazała się bandą głodomorów. Gdyby sobie nie poszli, teraz nie znajdowałby się e takiej sytuacji. W końcu niecodziennie udawał, że śpi w towarzystwie grupy Ślizgonów, prawda? Poczuł jak jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej, intensywniej. Prawie rozbolała go klatka piersiowa, a jednak powieka nawet mu nie drgnęła. Ktoś zajął miejsce koło niego, zdecydowanie niechętnie. Pewnie to jakiś czystokrwisty czarodziej z domu Slytherina, który wie, że jestem pół-krwi. Nie wiedział co miał ze sobą zrobić, dlatego trwał w swoim śnie. 

— A czy to nie jest Lupin? — Znowu ten zachrypnięty głos. Jego właściciel siedział po prawej stronie Remusa. — Gryfon, prefekt...

— Dużo o nim wiesz, Reg — mruknęła Bellatrix, którą zielonooki znał z wielu cyrków, które Huncwoci (czyli niestety i on sam) odstawiali wrogiemu domu. — Może jesteś jego cichym adoratorem? Od zawsze lubiłeś takie obrzydliwe kreatury, a twój brat...

— Obrzydzasz mnie, Bella — warknął i chyba odsunął się bardziej od Gryfona. — Ubliżasz mi w najgorszy sposób w jaki mogłaś. Nie wiem co ci siedzi w głowie, ale to jest jakiś chuderlawy prefekt z Gryffindoru, w dodatku facet. Jak mógłbym upaść niżej?

— W dodatku to mieszaniec — wtrącił cicho Severus, jakby sam nie był pół-krwi. Jego Remus nie mógł nie znać i powstrzymał się od zaciśnięcia dłoni w pięści. Przez ogólną niechęć swoich przyjaciół do czarnowłosego, także Lupin zaczął go krzywo postrzegać. Teraz nie zyskiwał w jego oczach. W duszy modlił się o szybszy powrót Huncwotów, jednak wiedział, że jeśli Peter zaczął wybierać słodycze...

— Twój brat nie ma takiego problemu — stwierdziła Narcyza. Brzmiała, jakby mówiła o tym z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Nie mam brata — uciął chłodno Regulus.

Remus nigdy nie spotkał młodszego Blacka. Syriusz jakimś cudem zawsze sprawiał, że się mijali i takim sposobem przez pięć lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie, to dzisiaj, zaczynając siódmy rok (a Regulus szósty) mógł poznać szukającego drużyny Ślizgonów. A nawet nie poznać, bo ciągle udawał, że śpi. Starał się być spokojny, jednak jego serce sprawiało mu kłopoty, tak jak słowa Narcyzy. Czy Syriusz naprawdę się mną interesują w taki sposób? Czy to po prostu ich przyjacielski przytyk? Przez dosłownie kilka minut w towarzystwie wrogiego domu bardzo mocno namieszało mu to w głowie.

— Co wy tu do jasnej cholery robicie? — Syriusz otworzył drzwi od przedziału, krzycząc z całych płuc na widok niechcianych twarzy. Remus stwierdził, że to dobry moment na obudzenie się z drzemki. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, udając zaskoczenie i potarł powieki, patrząc na zebranych tutaj ludzi.

Siedzący koło niego Regulus był podobny do brata. Czarne włosy, szare oczy, blada cera... Nawet fryzury mieli podobne, bo dłuższe niż normalnie się spotyka o chłopców. Młodszy Black był zdecydowanie słabszej postury niż Syriusz, jednak jego dłonie były duże i żylaste. Pasowały idealnie do dosyć przystojnej twarzy Ślizgona. Naprzeciwko Remusa siedziała Bellatrix. Burza ciemnych loków, czarne oczy i usta podkreślone czarną pomadką... Wyglądała niepokojąco, dlatego Lupin przeskoczył spojrzeniem na siedząca koło niej Narcyzę. Proste blond włosy, nie były charakterystyczne dla rodziny o nazwisku Black. Jej bladoniebieskie oczy nadawały Narcyzie dosyć delikatnego wyglądu, można było powiedzieć, że była dosyć ładna. W kącie ścisnął się Severus, nie chciał najwyraźniej choćby stykać się kolanami ze Ślizgonką i wpatrywał się uparcie w swoją książkę. Czy on też na tke Huncwotów wyglądał jak Snape?

— Siedzimy — prychnęła Bella. — Mamy prawo do tego przedziału takie samo, jak nie większe, jak wy.

— Byliśmy tutaj pierwsi, więc obawiam się, że się wszyscy tutaj nie pomieścimy — odezwał się James, wpatrujący się za pleców Syriusza w to zgromadzenie.

— W takim razie zabierajcie stąd swoje dupy i nie przeszkadzajcie nam — prychnął Regulus swoim zachrypniętym głosem.

Napięcie między braćmi zawsze było wysokie, jednak teraz było poza skalą. Inteligentne oczy młodszego szybko przeanalizowały całą sytuację, bo nagle odwrócił się ku Remusowi.

— Ty nam nie przeszkadzasz — powiedział powoli, cicho. Lupin zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się co do cholery zamierza zrobić. Czy to jakiś beznadziejny plan, by upokorzyć prefekta? — Możesz zostać, jesteś cichy i z tego co wiem, nawet mądry. Poznamy się i zobaczysz jak nisko upadłeś zadając się z tymi tutaj — Wskazał niedbale na Syriusza, Jamesa i gdzieś z tyłu Petera. Nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć nic więcej, kiedy Łapa wpadł do środka i podniósł go za koszulę. Wykorzystał swój wyższy wzrost.

— Słuchaj gówniarzu — zaczął powoli, jednak niezbyt łagodnie. Był zdenerwowany. — Remus upadłby na samo dno, gdyby chciał z wami dobrowolnie spędzić choć minutę więcej. Spał, a wy wprosiliście się do tego przedziału nie przejmując się jego zdaniem!

— A ty się nim przejmujesz? — Uśmiechnąl się drwiąco, a do Remusa doszło co chciał osiągnąć Regulus.

Chciał zdenerwować starszego brata.

— Syriusz, po prostu poszukajmy innego przedziału — poprosił cicho i wstał. Był wyższy niż inni w tym przedziale, przez co trudno mu się rozmawiało z siedzącymi. — Nie rób zamieszania, proszę.

— Ciekawe — mruknęła Bella ze swoim dziwnym uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku. — Remus się nie chce przyznać do udawania tego, że śpi? A myślałam, że Gryfoni są prawdomówni. Zawiodłam się.

— Z porównaniu do was, rzeczywiście jesteśmy prawdomówni — stwierdził James i poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się na czubek nosa.

— Udawał, aby nie musieć z wami rozmawiać — burknął Syriusz, który był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Puścił brata, który od razu wygładził swoją koszulę.

— To żałosne — Regulus nie dawał za wygraną. — Nie dajesz mu nawet dojść do słowa. Odzywasz się za niego. Jest twoją własnością czy po prostu boisz się jego zdania?

Serce Lupina biło zatrważająco szybko. Myślał, że zaraz wyskoczy z jego piersi a on sam się wykrwawi. Jeśli nie to, to prawdopodobnie zemdleje przez stres krążący w jego żyłach. Nie potrafił wytrzynać tej presji, tych spojrzeń.

— Syriusz, James, Peter... to są moi przyjaciele — wykrztusił w końcu, ku uciesze Syriusza. — Nie zamieniłbym ich na ludzi, którzy mnie obrażają, kiedy śpię.

Regulua skrzywił się na słowa Remusa. Najwyraźniej myślał, że będzie bierny przez całą wymianę zdań. Syriusz za to wyglądał, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca. Posłał mu delikatny uśmiech zanim znowu spojrzał wrogo na niechcianych Ślizgonów.

— Wypierdalajcie, Remus zajął nam miejsca — powiedział zadowolony i machnął na Jamesa i Petera, by się odsunęli od wyjścia z przedziału.

— Za kogo ty się uważasz?! Myślisz, że możesz nam tak po prostu rozkazywać? — wysyczała Bellatrix, wstając na równe nogi i wpatrując się uważnie w swego kuzyna. — Nie wyjdziemy stąd, kretynie.

— W takim razie pozwólcie, że wam pomogę — James uśmiechnąl się szarmancko i wyjął różdżkę, by następnie zaklęciem Wirgardium Leviosa przenieść kufry Ślizgonów na korytarz. Bella mogła w tamtej chwili zabijać spojrzeniem. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i już chciała się jakoś zrewanżować, kiedy nagle Regulus położył dłoń na jej ramieniu (przy okazji popychając do tyłu Remusa).

— Nie warto. Nawet jak trafisz ich najgorszym z zaklęć, nie padną martwi. Głupi zawsze ma szczęście — mruknął na odchodne i wyszedł. Zdezorientowana Bella postanowiła za nim podążać, dlatego Narcyza z Severusem nie mieli większego wyboru.

Remus opadł na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce czując się dziwnie dotknięty. Wyraził swoje zdanie, które mogło spowodować większy konflikt gdyby nie ostudzenie atmosfery przez najmłodszego stąd. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Regulus nie chciał pozwolić Bellatrix na zemstę. Zawsze uważał, że większość Ślizgonów lubiło się zrewanżować za nawet najmniejszą krzywdę... Syriusz usiadł koło niego i poklepał go po ramieniu pocieszająco.

— Co takiego o tobie mówili, Luniaczku? — zapytał troskliwie brzmiąc jak matka pytająca dziecko, czy coś go boli. Poniekąd podniosło to Remusa na duchu.

— Takie bzdety o czystości krwi i moich bliznach, to nic, czego bym wcześniej nie usłyszał — stwierdził cicho i znowu oparł się o szybę. Przymknął oczy. — Jestem zmęczony.

— Chyba wiem co ci poprawi humor — powiedział po chwili Peter, kładąc na kolanach Lunatyka wszelakie czekoladowe słodkości.

— Pomyśleliśmy, że nie będziesz chciał się upijać pierwszego dnia szkoły — zaczął ostrożnie James — a że rok temu nie uczciliśmy twojego nowego stanowiska, tak teraz dostajesz od nas prezent! Tak wiesz, by kolejna kadencja była udana.

Wszyscy czterej zaśmiali się cicho, a Lupin podziękował. Naprawdę cieszył się, że ma takich przyjaciół. Podzielił się z nimi łakociami (ku uciesze Petera) i po prostu oddał się tej przyjemnej chwili. Nie był już śpiący, nie przy swoich przyjaciołach, którzy odwracali jego uwagę od psychicznego zmęczenia jak i podróży. Cieszył się ze spędzonego wspólnie czasu.

***

— Ah, nareszcie w domu — wymruczal zadowolony Syriusz. Rzucił się od razu na swoje łóżko i przymknął oczy, jakby zmęczył się całą tą podróżą.

— Po raz ostatni — dodał ponuro James, po chwili jednak ożywiając się na widok Franka w drzwiach. Od razu do niego podszedł i zbił z nim piątkę.

— Tęskniłem za wami ludzie — wyznał Longbottom idąc ku swojemu kufrowi. Wyjął z niego jakieś karty. — Wiecie co udało mi się dorwać? Mugolskie karty.

— Chcecie grać w karty? Mugolskie? — Remus zmarszczył brwi i zbliżył się do nich. Wziął do ręki talię i ją dokładnie obejrzał. — Wyglądają całkiem normalnie. W co chcecie dokładnie grać?

— A masz jakieś propozycje? — Black podniósł się do siadu, a Peter przysunął mając w ustach czekoladową żabę.

— Cóż, nie znam się na nich zbytnio — stwierdził niepewnie zielonooki, co w zasadzie nie było kłamastwem. Rzeczywiście rzadko grał w karty, jednak znał parę gier. Nie wiedział po prostu, czy owe gry im się spodobają. Wolał nie ryzykować. 

— W takim razie pójdę zapytać Lily, czy chce z nami zagrać. Na pewno zna jakieś gry! — Uszczęśliwiony Potter ruszył na poszukiwania rudej dziewczyny. Reszta postanowiła przenieść się do Pokoju Wspólnego i tam trochę posiedzieć.

Wszyscy tęsknili za Hogwartem. Tutaj praktycznie się wychowywali, dorastali, przeżywali najlepsze chwile w życiu... Trudno było uwierzyć, że to ich ostatni rok w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Kiedy dotarło to do Remusa, zacisnął on ręce w pięści i oddychał dużo płycej niż zazwyczaj. Syriusz od razu wyłapał zmianę w zachowaniu przyjaciela, dlatego postanowił delikatnie gładzić go po plecach.

— Co się stało, Luniaczku? — spytał zaniepokojony, ale nie naciskał, kiedy nie dostawał odpowiedzi przez dłuższy czas. Rozumiał, że to kolejny atak paniki Lupina i to on najlepiej potrafi nad nim zapanować.

— To nic — wyszeptał, a do zmartwionego grona przyjaciół dołączył Frank z Peterem. — To naprawdę nic takiego.

— Przecież widzimy, że jesteś blady. O, masz piegi! — Longbottom uśmiechnął się i dotknął nosa Lunatyka licząc na uśmiech zwrotny. Nie doczekał się.

— Chcesz iść do Pani Pomfrey? Albo do dormitorium? — Peter też zaczynał panikować, bo nie wiedział jak pomóc przyjacielowi.

Dosłownie za każdym razem, kiedy Remus miał atak paniki, jego najbliżsi martwili się o niego jakby co najmniej stracił rękę. Czasem się wzruszał przez ich troskę (co tylko bardziej ich martwiło) jednak zdecydowanie najczęściej prosił o trochę swobody i czasu na uspokojenie się.

— Dajcie mi złapać oddech — wyszeptał zamykając oczy na dłuższy moment. Czuł jak krew w jego żyłach zaczyna się gotować. Prawdopodobnie wieczorem będzie miał gorączkę i wyląduję na noc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. To nic przyjemnego.

Remus Lupin był tam praktycznie stałym klientem, jeśli tak to można nazwać.

— Znowu? — Lily podbiegła do niego i ułożyła dłoń na jego czole. — Black, odsuń się od niego. I tak już jest gorący.

— Nie róbcie takiego zamieszania, ludzie — Westchnął głośno i spojrzał na nich z wyrzutem. — Nic się nie dzieje, ja... Oh, naprawdę nic się nie dzieje.

— Idź lepiej się położyć, Luniek — stwierdził James i poklepał go delikatnie po ramieniu.

Syriusz wstał i pomógł się podnieść Lunatykowi.

— Spokojnie, po prostu będę pilnował, abyś nie zasłabł. Będę księciem, który ratuje księżniczkę z opresji — zażartował czarnowłosy, kierując się z zielonookim ku schodom do dormitorium.

— To kochane — zaśmiał się cicho, rozczulony. Doceniał starania swoich przyjaciół, jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, jakoby Syriusz był najskuteczniejszy. Tak zresztą było od samego początku, od ich pierwszego roku. Lupin był nieśmiałym, nieporadnym chłopcem, kiedy Black emanował pewnością siebie i głupotą. Dosłownie nic się nie zmieniło przez te siedem lat.

No może z wyjątkiem jednego.

Frank z Jamesem od piątego roku uważniej obserwowali Syriusza. Widzieli, jak wodzi spojrzeniem za Lupinem, jak troskliwie się nim zajmuje po każdym lumatykowaniu, jak się martwi, kiedy Remus ma swoje napady paniki. Był z nim zdecydowanie bliżej niż reszta Huncwotów czy Gryfonów, dlatego w głowie Longbottoma rozwinęła się interesująca myśl. Co jeśli Syriusz zauroczył się w swoim likantropicznym przyjacielu i dlatego o wiele bardziej angażuje się w relacje z nim niż z resztą osób? Kontrargumentem dla tej hipotezy były praktycznie codzienne randki Blacka. Ani James, ani Frank nie potrafili zrozumieć dlaczego pomimo jego uczuć do Remusa, ten dalej ugania się za co krótszą spódniczką.

Lupinowi to nie przeszkadzało. Dawał się obejmować ramionom Syriusza, którymi już obejmował połowę Hogwartu. Dawał się pocieszać w chwilach przygnębienia ustom, które codziennie całują kogo innego. Dawał siebie pod opiekę Blacka z wiedzą, że nie jest pierwszym, którym się opiekuje. To wszystko jednak było inne, ponieważ Remus Lupin był mężczyzną, tak samo jak Syriusz. W dodatku byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i zielonooki chorobliwie boi się zniszczyć tej przyjaźni.

Co jeśli Syriuszowi nie wystarczyłyby zwykłe pocałunki i zapragnąłby czegoś więcej? Co jeśli niedoświadczony Gryfon nie byłby w stanie zapewnić mu wszystkiego, czego by chciał? Co jeśli Remus nie potrafiłby zatrzymać serca Łapy tylko dla siebie? Żaden z nich nie zniósłby takiego cierpienia. Tylko (a może aż?) to stawało pomiędzy tą dwójką.

Nawet jeśli Remus czuł się samotny jako przyjaciel Blacka, brak było mu odwagi by zaryzykować. Stres zjadłby go na miejscu, a później ostracyzm społeczeństwa nie pozwoliłby mu żyć we względnym spokoju. Dlatego leżąc na swoim łóżku, tuż koło Syriusza, nie pozwalał mu się przytulać. Nie pozwalał mu zsunąć ich łóżek, by było im wygodniej. Nie pozwalał Syriuszowi zbliżyć się na niebezpieczną odległość.

Remus Lupin bał się powiedzieć, czego by chciał. Bał się być sądzonym przez przypadkowych ludzi, dlatego rezygnował z pragnień dla spokoju.


End file.
